So Soon
by huntress33
Summary: Inspired by the song So Soon by Marianas Trench. Gail knows she messed up and understands why Holly needed to move on. But the doesn't mean she has to be happy about it.


Gail Peck had been in a funk. For quite some time actually. More specifically since her disastrous Black Penny break up with Holly and the devastating Sophie situation. So she did, of course, recognize the irony of her last encounter with Holly, of really losing her, being the thing to snap her out of it. She had already lost her before that night of course, but that conversation in the precinct had made it real. There was no getting around it, it had been heartbreaking. _No. _It had been more than heartbreaking. It had been gut-wrenching, soul crushing. The kind of pain Gail wasn't even sure existed. At least not for her. That she could love someone enough to be thoroughly destroyed when it was over. Everything had felt so foreign to her. Her chest had constricted against her lungs, causing her breathing to become voluntary. Something she had to consciously focus on as her heart seethed with jealousy and regret at the words "I'm seeing someone." Deep down Gail knew it wouldn't have mattered if Holly was seeing someone else or not. She had still lost her. At least with someone else, she had a chance at happiness. And after all, isn't that what Gail had really wanted? For Holly to be happy? Of course she had thought she would be the one making Holly happy, but none the less, the fact remained the same. Holly deserved a chance at happiness.

Gail's first instinct when Holly had walked away that night was to be, what had she called herself? Impetuous. She had wanted to run straight to the Black Penny and drown her sorrows in bourbon and tequila. To sulk around the apartment and snap at everyone who would even dare look at her. But wasn't that what caused her to lose Holly in the first place? Her impetuousness? Her stubbornness? Her impulsiveness? Accompanied of course by her apparent inability to act like the grown fucking adult she was. So she had decided that night, whilst laying on the bench in the locker room staring at the ceiling, that she didn't want to be that person anymore. She didn't want to be the person who always fucked things up, the person who had lost the most amazing, wonderful woman she'd ever met. Maybe she couldn't be with Holly anymore, but she could at least try and be the person she deserved when they were together.

For the last two weeks, Gail had been trying, and mostly succeeding, at her new goal. It wasn't easy. Actually it was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and that included growing up with Elaine Peck. She hadn't been to the Penny, she'd cleaned the entire apartment, minus Dov's room, cause gross. She was spending more time with Sophie and she had even been nice to Chloe. Well, maybe nice wasn't quite the right word. But she hadn't made her cry in two weeks so that was progress right? Every day was still a battle. Constantly reminding herself to stop and take a breath before snapping at someone. To give actual answers to other people's questions instead of her usual sarcastic, snarky ones. That one was hard to overcome. When she was around Andy, the sarcasm just dripped from her. She couldn't help it. But what was that stupid saying? Rome wasn't built in a day or whatever? She was trying and that had to count for something.

So when Steve asked her for what felt like the millionth time to go dinner with him and Traci, she finally said yes. She knew they just wanted to help, to show that they were there for her but she hadn't really been ready to deal with the inevitable Holly questions. She still wasn't. But she was all about growing these days.

Which is how she found herself currently standing outside the new dumpling house that had just opened waiting for the now late detectives to arrive. She turned around just in time to see the 3 of them round the corner and make their way towards her.

"Gail!" Leo shouted as he ran towards her. He knocked into her and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing tightly.

Gail chuckled and hugged the kid back. "Hey bud, I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"He wanted to see you, and Dex let him come." Traci said as her and Steve came to a stop in front of the two.

Gail smiled down at the kid who was still hugging her. She was glad he came. Not only because he was an extremely awesome kid, but also because she knew she wouldn't get the 3rd degree about Holly if he was there.

"Shall we?" Steve said as he moved to open the door. "I'm starving."

"Well maybe you shoulda been on time." Gail quipped as she followed Traci and Leo through the door.

"Hey it wasn't my fault this time!" Steve exclaimed stepping inside behind Gail.

Gail rolled her eyes. "_This time. _Says a lot don't you think?" she replied without looking at him.

"Shut it." Steve said as he stepped forward and nudged her arm with his elbow.

"Hey!" Gail squeaked turning around to jab her finger into his ribs.

"Ow! That hurt!" Steve said rubbing the spot she had poked.

"You started it!" she huffed defiantly.

"Oh my god, you two are worse than Leo!" Traci chimed in, turning around to face the siblings. Who each at least had the good sense to look mildly sheepish.

"Table for 4?" The hostess behind the counter asked and everyone nodded turning their attention to her.

The woman smiled, grabbed four menus and motioned for them to follow her.

They were seated in a large booth near the back of the restaurant. Gail climbed in and Leo immediately hopped in next to her. Steve and Traci took their seats across from them. They ordered water and hot tea for the table. They were all perusing the menus pointing out the decent prices and items that looked good.

"So should we try the soup dumplings? Did you see wontons on here?" Gail asked as she continued to browse her menu for the aforementioned wontons.

"Yeah right here." Steve reach across and pointed them out on Gail's menu. "Pork soup dumplings good?" He asked looking between Gail and Traci. They both nodded their approval.

Gail was staring at her menu, debating in her head which kind of wontons she wanted. Szechuan or spicy sauce?

"Hey look Gail!" Leo exclaimed excitedly as he looked across the restaurant.

Gail looked up from her menu and followed his gaze.

"It's Dr. Stewart!" He finished, recognizing her from the time she and Gail had taken him to the zoo. He had taken an immediate liking to her after she started spewing all kinds of random facts about the animals. Usually having more information for him than the actual zoo employees.

Gail felt like she had been sucker punched as her gaze landed on the woman in question. And then on the smiling blonde woman sitting across from her.


End file.
